In visible light communication, visible light is used to transmit data. For example, flashing of an LED light source at a high frequency is used for communication. Characteristics thereof are that the visible light communication can be applied to any communication protocol or any work environment, with good controllability. The visible light communication also features good confidentiality, so that communication data is not easily stolen and therefore has high security.
However, a prior-art optical signal receiving apparatus provides poor user experience. The prior-art optical signal receiving apparatus directly receives an optical signal. When there is light incident to a photodiode, the photodiode converts the optical signal to a digital signal, and transmits the digital signal to a signal circuit coupled to the photodiode. A light receiving area is only an area on a surface of the photodiode that can receive light. With a small effective area, it is difficult for an optical signal of an external transmit end to accurately fall on the photosensitive area, reducing the utilization rate of the optical signal. In addition, no reminder is set on a receiving area of the prior-art optical signal receiving apparatus; as a result, a user cannot accurately distinguish the effective area for receiving an optical signal, posing obstacles in use.
In the prior art, relatively poor power source management is implemented for an internal circuit of the optical signal receiving apparatus, and problems such as erroneously triggered wake-up and relatively large power consumption are likely to occur. This also leads to poor user experience.